<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>竹马情事「上」 by joy0112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403653">竹马情事「上」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112'>joy0112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>私设：还是竹马 普通人设定</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>竹马情事「上」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设：还是竹马 普通人设定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗渽民没想过自己的第一次是和自己的竹马李帝努。<br/>他们两家父母是非常亲的朋友，罗渽民和李帝努第一次见面应该是在医院的婴儿房里，在他们俩还没有记忆的时候，就已经认识了。<br/>自那以后罗渽民的身边就一直有李帝努在。罗渽民刚长出新牙的时候就对着李帝努的胳膊来了一口，现在那个印记还留在李帝努的胳膊上。后来小学、初中、高中他们都是同桌，他们一起放学回家、做作业，形影不离。周围的人看见罗渽民自然就会想到李帝努，提起李帝努话题也会随即转向罗渽民。身边有李帝努这件事，日积月累地成为了一种习惯。<br/>后来大学的时候他们虽然不在同一所学校，却还是在同一座城市。李帝努成绩优异在最好的大学学金融，罗渽民也不赖，考上了有名的美术大学。两个人的大学只隔了两条街的距离。他们在那个城市租了一个房子，一起住。<br/>关于罗渽民的第一次，为什么是李帝努，又为什么不能是李帝努，这两个问题都难以回答。<br/>那是大三的学期末，罗渽民抱着笔记本在做设计稿，李帝努他们系里有聚餐，到晚上十一点才回来。<br/>罗渽民刚想发作，就被李帝努从背后抱住，“渽民呐，我回来了。”罗渽民感受到李帝努的脸冰冰的，贴着他的脖子。他一身酒气，罗渽民又是特别爱干净的，但他没办法推开李帝努，就算是一身酒气的李帝努他也无法拒绝。<br/>“快去洗澡吧。”话虽这么说，罗渽民还任由他这么抱着。<br/>“不要，渽民帮我洗。”罗渽民听出来了，李帝努摆明了不想洗澡跟他耍赖呢。<br/>“快去洗澡啦，不然不让你抱，臭死了。”罗渽民戳戳李帝努的小臂，“渽民嫌弃我了吗，嗯？好伤心，hin~”罗渽民感觉李帝努最近跟那个叫李东赫的小子走近了之后，都有点被同化了。<br/>“不是啦。”罗渽民像哄小朋友一样说着，把李帝努从自己背上扯下来。<br/>他们面对面，李帝努突然说：“渽民好漂亮。”<br/>罗渽民从小到大不知道被多少人夸过漂亮，但是李帝努是第一次这么说，他的心颤了一颤。和别人的语气不同，李帝努特别真挚地一字一句地说出了这句话，好像在说什么神圣的宣言。<br/>罗渽民看着李帝努的脸在他面前放大，感受到李帝努的亲吻，他把唇轻轻贴在罗渽民的唇上，像是在等罗渽民的回应。<br/>罗渽民愣在那里，李帝努就视为默许，用舌尖舔开他的贝齿，向更深处探索。罗渽民只能抓住李帝努的衣服，作为最后的支撑。<br/>他从来都不会拒绝李帝努，他没有想过原因，但就像是条件反射一样，他接受李帝努给他的所有。<br/>房间里充斥着交换唾液的声音，罗渽民被李帝努亲的双颊绯红，气息也全都被打乱。李帝努的手也不闲着，伸到罗渽民裆部隔着布料去搓揉他的东西，惹得罗渽民发出猫咪一样的哼叫。<br/>“还没开始呢，渽民就这么喜欢吗？”李帝努故意讲话刺激罗渽民。<br/>罗渽民下身好涨，看向李帝努的眼神似是蒙上了一层水雾，“jeno啊，娜娜好难受，嗯~帮帮娜娜……”<br/>罗渽民平时很喜欢叫自己娜娜，这个名字和他的脸一样漂亮。但李帝努很少这样叫他，他总是叫他渽民。其实是因为他只爱罗渽民叫自己娜娜的样子，听起来撩人极了。<br/>李帝努没有去管罗渽民的请求，“还没到时候哦，渽民。”他单手解开自己的裤腰带，把他的东西掏了出来。罗渽民不是没有见过李帝努的尺寸，但看到半勃的东西还是吓了一跳，他不敢想它等会儿在自己体内进出的样子。<br/>“渽民呐，先帮帮我好不好。”李帝努伸手抚上罗渽民的后颈，把他拉到自己的两腿间。罗渽民长开小嘴，按着自己以前看过的片子，先是用舌尖舔一舔头部，然后才含住李帝努的大东西一点一点地没入口中。<br/>李帝努看着罗渽民跪在床上，屁股撅得老高，在自己的两腿间是罗渽民粉粉的脑袋上下吞吐着他的巨物，带动一阵阵的快感袭来。李帝努忍住抓着罗渽民头上下抽插的欲望，他舍不得让他的娜娜难受。<br/>事实证明就算李帝努没有那样做，光是坐着任罗渽民自由发挥，李帝努的东西早就硬的不成样子，异于常人的尺寸让罗渽民难以承受，每次都会顶到喉咙深处。<br/>罗渽民抬起头，委屈巴巴地看着李帝努，“jeno~娜娜含不住……”嘴角边亮亮的，挂着爱液。<br/>李帝努把罗渽民压在身下，摸了一把自己刚刚被罗渽民含的光亮的东西，当作润滑剂就直直地破开罗渽民。<br/>“jeno~嗯~娜娜好痛。”罗渽民未经人事，下面又干又紧，李帝努只能耐着性子慢慢开拓，一根手指慢慢地在里面抽插，让罗渽民适应这种感觉。<br/>后来罗渽民逐渐放松，李帝努便又加了两根手指，在罗渽民的里面捣出越来越多的水，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音。<br/>罗渽民的呻吟也不再说他有多痛，而是像猫咪一样愉悦地叫给李帝努听，罗渽民夹紧李帝努的双腿被李帝努视为邀请的信号。<br/>李帝努在罗渽民的小口处慢慢磨着，他怕弄疼罗渽民，但这却是一种最煎熬的折磨，他蹭得罗渽民喘得更厉害，叫得更甜，爱液流出打湿了床单。<br/>“jeno~可以了……娜娜不疼了。”罗渽民用下身去蹭李帝努的东西，李帝努便再无顾虑，提着自己的巨物一下子没入罗渽民体内，“嗯——”罗渽民仰起头，露出漂亮的颈部，李帝努顺势在上面留下自己的印记，罗渽民终于变成他的了，完完整整的是他李帝努一个人的了。<br/>李帝努在罗渽民体内疯狂地抽插着，流出的淫水在摩擦下变成白沫，还有罗渽民不断流出的爱液润湿了臀缝，一个劲地往下流。“我们渽民看来特别喜欢呢，不然怎么会流这么多水，嗯？”<br/>“jeno~嗯~娜娜不要了，嗯——太大了，好涨啊……”罗渽民早就泄了，但李帝努还没满足，每次罗渽民被李帝努操得快要掉下床的时候，李帝努就又把他抓回来按住继续。罗渽民感觉自己被李帝努操开了，他跪都跪不住了，腰软塌塌的，被李帝努一手掌握。<br/>罗渽民的东西泄了好几次，现在可怜地半勃着，李帝努还故意地去拨弄他前端的东西，罗渽民感觉自己已经什么都射不出来的时候李帝努终于冲刺着把他的东西全部送进罗渽民体内。<br/>罗渽民感觉下面满满当当的，虽然很羞耻，但他其实很喜欢李帝努射在他里面的感觉，就好像他们融为一体，他被李帝努装的满满的，满满的爱。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>祝大家新年快乐！！！健健康康！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>